


Higher Affairs Have Dire Consequences

by Zodiac



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt I received about Sanae watching Josh die in front of him. Massive plot spoilers ahoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher Affairs Have Dire Consequences

The once-mighty Angel now sprawled prone on the ground, still struggling as much as he could. However, his body protested the actions more than his mind, pain radiating from where the luminous spears pinned him to the floor, agony rushing its way from the nerves attached to the bloodied feathers encasing the metallic tips straight to his brain, pleading, begging with him to cease his futile attempts to move from his position.

Being his usual stubborn self, Sanae Hanekoma ignored the pain as best as he could, instead continuing to attempt to free himself of the spears embedded in his wings.

They had appeared without any prior warning, vibing down from their usual lofty plane to deliver swift, biased justice. Two Angelic warriors straight from the Higher Plane, stronger, older, and better-trained to fight than himself had descended down to the plane of dead, but not divine, beings.

They had been stoic, far less suited for conversation than he, stony-faced and monotone in the reading of their sentence, that is, until he protested against it. When they had heard the beginnings of a no-doubt long-winded complaint leave his lips, they did not hesitate to throw him to the rough wood of the floor, wedging their lances clean through his newly-unfurled wings and into the surface beneath them.

So he lay there, slowly bleeding out from his twitching wings, only able to watch as the Angels advanced upon his Composer.

Said teen was now shaking, backing up and away from the Angels approaching him with their faces set into stone, eyes fiery with the justice they were about to dole out. He darted wide eyes over to his incapacitated Producer, shocked that they had managed to down him so easily. They could do just the same to him all-too simply, forcing his frail body to twist and dance along to their cruel machinations. for that reason, he chose to not even attempt to fight, instead retreating far back enough to press against the wall behind him, trembling palms bracing themselves against the surface.

That was when one of the Angels, chuckling, decided to speak, rattling off his words like that of an officer reading off of a rap sheet.

“Yoshiya Kiryu. You have been charged by the order of the Higher Plane with acts of treason, including, but not limited to, intended destruction of the city you are charged with protecting, the formation of Games for purposes outside their intended one, placing Players into unnecessary danger by entering them in said Games… Need I go on?”

“No you do not.”

The stern, determined response came, not from the one on the mock trial, but rather, from the man still pinned helplessly to the ground. “He isn’t the cause of any of those things. I was.”

Frowning to himself, one of the Angels crossed the room to the ‘fallen’ Angel and stamped down on one of his wings, grinding heel digging several whimpers of agony from him. “This doesn’t concern you, Producer! We are indeed aware of your crimes to the Higher Plane as well. In fact,” He stepped off the wing he was crushing, hand raising up to tap at his chin in thought, “the higher powers have asked us to offer you up a deal concerning those little transactions.”

That certainly got him to shut his mouth, much to Joshua’s worry. A deal with the Higher Plane tended to be similar to a deal with the Devil, with the Angels immersing the verbal contract with so much legal talk that it’s nearly impossible to come out of it without being cheated. However, these Angels were hardly the word-savvy ones that would normally inspire fear in those simply speaking to them, so Sanae decided he might as well take a chance.

“And this deal, what would it be?”

“They have decided that, considering Kiryu was the cause of such treasonous actions, they will accept his erasure as compensation for your crimes, thus, his death means your freedom from being Fallen.”

The Angel barely had time to finish before Sanae snapped up at him, growling out his exclamation, “Do you really think I would accept a deal like that?!”

Smirking now, the holy warrior replaced his foot atop his Angelic brother, grinding the heel into his back this time. “I never said you had a choice in the matter. Now, seeing as how you won’t accept the generous offer given to you, I suppose we’ll have to add our own little twist to this.” A quick nod was directed to his comrade, who, in turn, trailed closer to the cornered Composer.

Already pressed up against the wall of the cafe, back flat against the surface, Joshua could not retreat from the approaching Angel any further, only able to tremble in his place and dart fearful eyes towards the one person he knew who had any chance of saving him from this predicament.

He would find no salvation from the one he sought it from.

Instead of watching his Composer in fear, the Producer ducked his head down, eyes shut tightly so he only heard the soft ‘shing’ of metal leaving its sheath cutting through the air rather than seeing it happen. That was when he felt fingers digging into his scalp, tightening around the messy follicles that sprouted from it. A grunt was pulled from his lungs as his head was tugged up by the invading hand, his eyes reluctantly opening to see just what was happening; something he instantly regretted as his lids lifted to reveal the panicked teen cowering from a newly-unsheathed sword being positioned over his chest, point directed to his sternum. A similar sword slipped beneath his own throat, warning against hiding from the sight before himself again.

“Now, now,” The Angel looming over his form started, tone as chiding as one who was chastising a child, “you can’t learn a lesson from all this if you don’t see the consequences.”

And so he watched.

He watched as the sword easily sliced through his Composer’s rib cage with the extra effort its owner put behind it, a crack from the splintering of bone nearly doing the same to his ears. He watched as the teen reacted to such pain, a terrified, death-fearing squeal bubbling and gurgling forth past the blood entering places where it shouldn’t, past the blood spurting from where it shouldn’t. He watched as the blood-splattered warrior of so-called ‘justice’ ripped the weapon from the blond’s chest and, in order to silence the annoying whimpers, gurgles, and gasps, cleanly cleaved through his throat, setting the attached head to fall to the floor, flopping down onto the wood with a pathetic squishing sound. He watched as, their job complete, the Angels retrieved their spears and moved to leave, however, before vibing back up to their proper plane of existence, one, the murderer, turned back to him, flashing him a smug smile.

“You’re a free Angel now,” He began, attempting to wipe a bit of blood from his outfit, “so go out and take advantage of it. Maybe visit any family you might have in the Higher Plane or something.” With that bit of advice said, he joined his companion and left the fellow Angel to his sorrow.

And so, after the Angels left, after all that watching, Sanae was left to ponder, left to think over the corpse of his former Composer. There, amongst the still-pooling blood, one thought reigned above all others.

_Was it worth it?_


End file.
